HP and the Half Blood Prince
by Feriluce
Summary: Even before Harry Potter starts his sixth year, he goes through some issues that distorts his life forever. But will help of his friends, it seems that he could possibly get over this hurdle - but the next hurdle is very close indeed. Not to be completed.
1. Curse: Chapter One The Beginning of it a...

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**  
WARNING: Again, unbetaed.

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it all / XIII: Death**

The cottage stood a clearing in a forest, just north of Cardiff in Wales. It was a well kept cottage, there was a neat garden, rose bushes over the entance, a terrance on the west side of the house and a wind chime, hanging from the drain pipe.  
The forest wasn't large, but it kept them away from civilisation, and away from prying muggle. The also had no neighbours, much to Lily's relief. Lily didn't want neighbours, magical or non- magical, nosey or the sort who care not for anyone else's business.  
Lily was sat in a garden chair at the top of the garden reading the Daily Prophet and smiling at the hyper- once bundle of joy- boy. She herself was red haired, she had green eyes and she was the most beautiful woman in her family (though it wasn't hard). The only thing that seemed to be the same between Lily and her son, Harry, was the eyes. They were both emerald green. The eyes that James had fallen in love with, would most probably would help him too to get someone to fall in love with him... If they survive this time.  
James was in the house, cooking. He loved to cook, it was a type of anger relief for him. He cooked all sorts of foods, ranging from oriental, to Lily's favourite: Spag Bol. He was annoyed because the spaghetti (he was making Lily's favourite) and he wanted to make it just right. He groaned and turned off the gas (Lily preferred to use gas, rather than electric or fire). And pulled over a chair, and sat in it.  
"James, you alright in there?" called Lily, uncertainly. "What wrong now?"  
She pulled Harry up and walked over to the house. "What is wrong, James?"  
Harry seemed to have noticed that his father was not in the best of moods and he reached out from him and Lily took a hint and gave Harry to James.  
"Da-da prons." Harry said. And James couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes, Harry?" James asked, and then began to throw Harry up and catching him and throwing him up again. Harry was laughing and Lily was smiling at the sight and then had an idea.  
"Accio camera!" she shouted and out from her bag came her camera and she took a picture of it and then muttered another charm and the photo landed on the coffee table and Lily picked it up and smiled.  
"This will be a great memory for years to come." She said, smiling. But then she lost her smile when her eyes glided over the picture of the Marauders at the wedding.  
"Yeah it will be." James agreed, and he kissed Harry on the forehead, and Harry yawned. "You tired, son?"  
"No." Said Harry in defiance.  
"You liar, I can see that you are." And James then placed Harry on the sofa and began to tickle him and Harry erupted into fits of giggles.  
Lily smiled and then went to save James dinner and when Harry was almost breathless and James had had enough, dinner was served.

Outside the cottage was a rat, eyes transfixed on the cottage and then scuttled forward to get a closer look.

When Harry yawned for the third time, James brought Harry upstairs and put him in his room.  
Harry didn't give much of a fight, Lily brought up a toothbrush, and brushed Harry's teeth and James smiled down at his son.  
"How are you feeling?" asked James.  
"Not great?" Lily said, sighing.  
"How come?"  
"I don't know." She said simply. "I really don't know."

Harry was upstairs, in the land of dreams. He turned over and awoke. He felt thirsty so he cried out.  
"Oh. Great." Lily muttered, and James said something that was to explicit to write, and Lily gave James the look.  
"Can you please sort him out?" begged Lily.  
"But..." Lily gave him a pleading look, so James gave in.

Lily opened the Evening Prophet and read the headline on the front cover. She gave a gasp after it had sunk in.  
They had both been very nervous about how to get food without being spotted and followed by death eaters, but it seemed that Dumbledore had it covered.  
Thinking of school brought back memories of childhood and safety. Why didn't they hide there, Lily had always wanted to be a teacher, so why hadn't she done so?"  
James came down the stairs with Harry in his arms. "He wants a drink." James said to Lily.  
"Oh, can you get it for him?" again with the pleading eyes.  
James rolls his eyes, "Your too good at that. Ok, I'll do it."  
Lily smiles at him warmly and grabs his hand. "Tomorrow, I am going to speak to Dumbledore about giving me a job as a teacher, so that we can be safe. From Voldemort and his death eaters."  
"That actually isn't a bad idea." James said, but then thought of something and frowned. "But won't they be watching the fires? Don't you think that there a risk that we could be caught and killed." James countered.  
"But if we stay here, I think we will be found and killed anyway."  
James sighed. "I wish I could talk to Remus, Sirius and Peter."  
"I know you do, I want to speak to Marian, but we have to wait for a while, then we can." She gave Harry a hug.  
"I'm not scared of Voldemort, I'm just scared for Harry." James said.  
Lily nodded in agreement. "I hate this stupid prophecy. We defeated Voldemort three times and know he has somehow found out about it by one of our friends and... Wants him killed." She sniffled.  
"We won't be found, and I highly doubt that one of our frends did..."  
"No.. not our... One of your friends..." Lily began, she had a large lump in her throat.  
"How do you know this."  
"Dumbledore told me. I told him not to tell me… because..."  
James was now livid. "What? You didn't want to know?"  
"No, I didn't... because..." Lily was scared and she hugged Harry to herself and began to sob on his shoulder.  
James didn't say anything else, he realised that she wanted to protect James's friendship for as long as she could, she had good intentions, but...  
"Who?" asked James softly. "Who do you think it is?"  
"Well... I can't see Remus, Sirius or Peter doing anything. They are, all three of them, strong willed people. I can't see them being mislead by Voldemort, I assumed they would die, as I would for them."  
Lily shrugged. "I agree, but... I have to admit, I think it is Peter."  
"Why, Peter? He is so quiet, and so trustworthy. We have never fallen out, neither have Sirius and I, only Remus and I have fallen out; and that was not so long ago." James said.  
"So you think it is Remus, then." Lily said, a tone of anger in her voice.  
"No..." James said uneasily.  
"Bull, you do... Admit it. I can't believe you." Lily placed Harry in James lap and stood up.  
"I'm going to have a shower." Lily announced,  
"Ok." James said, feeling incredibly guilty. He was deep in thought. Could Remus do such a thing, he suddenly realised that Lily was right and that... Peter was the most likely one, because... He hero worshipped them... But... What about Sirius...

The rat hadn't moved for a while. The rat was very good at lip reading and he felt a pang of guilt inside him.  
The betrayal would mean the end of two of his friends, but he would then be respected, the thing he wanted most.  
The rat then heard a voice whispering his name and the rat then scuttled towards the voice.

James sat in garden. Harry was back in bed and Lily was having a shower.  
He looked into the distance and then saw a figure in  
black approaching the gated.  
James ran inside and found Lily in her pyjamas lying in her bed reading.  
"Lily, you have you leave. Take Harry and go." He ordered her, panic was evident in his voice.  
"What wrong." Lily said.  
"He is here." James said and the expression on Lily's face defined his feelings. Horror.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him. Go! Run! I'll hold him off."  
"But.. but..."  
"I love you, so much please go." He begged. He kissed her one last time and ran out the door to say goodbye to Harry, then to give Lily time to escape, fight Voldemort.  
Lily ran for Harry and escaped out of the back window.  
She heard a scream for Lily then the two words: "Avada Kedavra."  
She ran into the woods and then saw Peter. She knew it was the end. She ran around and back into the house. He was gone.  
She ran upstairs and barricaded herself in Harry's room and boarded up the windows and the door. She put Harry under the bed and crawled underneath, she opened a hatch and crawled in and shut it and quickly locked it.

There were sounds of banging against the door. She knew that she shouldn't have done that because it looked suspitious. She should have just left it.  
There was a blast and then footsteps.  
"Where are they?" growled Voldemort.  
"I saw that she ran back here." Peter said.  
"Why didn't you stop her." Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Voldemort carried on. "Is she to big for you? Got scared did you, Wormtail? Oh it's alright. It's more fun this way." He pushed aside the bed and saw that the floorboards were different.  
"Clever. But not clever enough." Voldemort said a charm and the trapdoor rose revealing Lily holding Harry to herself.  
"Get out of the way, you stupid mudblood."  
She refused. "I don't want to kill you yet." He told her. "Give me Harry, and I will spare your life."  
"No. Kill me instead." Lily pleaded. Her green eyes full of desperation. "Please."  
"You know what after I have killed you that I will kill Harry." Voldemort warned her, slightly amused by this situation.  
"Yes." She said hoarsely.  
"Then get up from under there." Lily did so, but very slowly and Voldemort muttered a spell and the room immediatly tidied itself.  
Lily lay in a heap holding Harry to her, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered between sobs.  
"Master..." but Lily had stopped, she stood and walked over and slapped Wormtail as hard as she could and kicked him.  
Lily glared at Voldemort. "You're evil, you will meet your end and when you do, I will laugh at you."  
She looked at Harry and muttered a protection charm, and Voldemort laughed coldly.  
"You do that, girl. Now this is your final chance, stand aside." Voldemort commanded.  
"No. Right. Avada Kedavra." A green light shot from Voldemort's wand and Lily feel backwards onto the floor, with a look of terror on her face. She was dead.  
Voldemort stepped forward and did something that took Wormtail back, again. He closed her eyes in show of respect.  
Then he turned to Harry. Just one years old, the killing curse would distroy him.  
He smirked. "So ends the Potter line; and with you gone, I will have no one standing in my way of immortality." He raised the wand and muttered. "Avada Kedavra" and for the third time that evening the green light shot at someone. But the light paused at Harry and split into a green, blue and yellow. The green rebounded on Voldemort, the yellow hit Harry causing him to have a lighning cut on his forehead and the yellow hit wormtail and pushed him out the window, and he changed into his rat form and fled.

Voldemort gasped for breath. He stumbled and fell to the ground, he looked at Harry and said: "This isn't over you f..." and Voldemort erupted into flames, causing an explosion and the house collapsed. A mist like spirit flew from the house and towards the horizon.

A young Sirius Black ran into the house and found the body of Lily and the wounded Harry. He brought them outside and then found the body of James.  
When Hagrid came to take Harry away, Sirius refused.  
"I'm his godfather!" Sirius said.  
"Well, I have Dumbledore's orders to take him to Little Whining, Surrey." Sirius looked annoyed by this.  
"Isn't that where his aunt and uncle live?" Hagrid nodded. Sirius looked beyond annoyed now.  
"They hate wizards, and you let him stay with bloody muggles. The idea is bulls..."  
"Dumbedore knows what he is doing, he is a great man and he wouldn't do this to Harry if it wasn't in his best interest. But, poor Lily and James. Why did it have to be them."  
Sirius looked torn between the bodies of his twobest friends and Harry.  
"Why isn't Harry dead? Where is Voldemort?" Hagrid winced.  
"I don't know." The half giant said, scratching his beard. "I really don't know."  
Sirius bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "If you are gonna take Harry; please, do it now." Hagrid nodded.  
"Oh, take my motorcycle, I don't want it anymore."  
Hagrid looked suspicious. "But didn't Lily and James give it to you?"  
Sirius nodded. But didn't say anything else.  
"Thank you, Sirius. This is a terrible tragedy."  
"You said it." Agreed Sirius.  
And with that, Hagrid kick started the motorcycle and took off into the dusk.


	2. Curse: Chapter Two: Kidnapped

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**  
WARNING: Again, unbetaed.

**Chapter Two: Kidnapped**

_It was about __ten o'clock__ and Hermione and Ron were sat in the garden.  
"Do you think Harry will be happy that we come to get him? As we haven't contacted him by owls, even though his come daily. Poor Hedwig." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. What did you do with Hedwig?" asked Ron.  
Hermione smiled weakly. "Send her up to Hogwarts." She looked displeased.  
"WHAT? Harry has to suffer through the company of the Dursleys for four weeks and then..."  
Hermione interupted him. "It was Dumbledore's wish, not mine. If I could chose..."  
"Then you would reply to Harry's letter and let him have Hedwig for company. Yeah, I know. Didn't mean to bite your head off." Ron finished.  
Hermione nodded. And an awkward silence followed on from that conversation.  
Hermione and Ron had been distant from each other, ever since she got to __Grimmauld Place__ a few days before. Ron had been there since the end of term and helped his mother cleaning so the house could be sold.  
In two hours, it would be the 31st of July, meaning it was Harry's Birthday. Ron and Hermione would be flying, just after Moody had done the Disillusation charm on them, so the could blend into the surroundoings, and then they wouldn't be spotted.  
"Ok." Moody was ready. "I just need..." But Ron and Hermione never found out what he was going to say, because a cry came from inside the house and Tonks come outside, here eyes looked terrified.  
"They found us. They have to go now."  
Moody turned to them. "Ok..." but Moody turned and saw about 50 masked death eaters come out of the house. They could here the screams of Mrs Weasley and Ginny.  
One of the death eaters (who they were sure was Lucius Malfoy) shouted "Crucio. Moody braced himself and while Lucius had his fun, the others stepped forward.  
Tonks stepped forward and one death eater said, "Avada Kedavra." Tonks fell o the floor dead, Hermione screamed, Ron pushed in front of her. The death eater that had killed Tonks shouted: "Petrificus Totalus." At Ron, then at Hermione.  
Then they got dragged away._

Hermione was the first to wake. She found herself in a cage, by a fire in a grand study. She looked around and saw a man looking at her – Voldemort!  
Hermione screamed, and that woke Ron, who was on the opposite side of the room.  
"Where the hell are we?" Ron roared, when he realised he what he was doing in the cage.  
"Oh that will spoil the fun." Voldemort said sweetly. "I promise to tell you before I kill you, and if your Mudblood loving headmaster Dumbledore doesn't follow the terms of getting you back." Hermione looked petrified. She looked like she had seen a basilisk.  
"What... What are the terms?" Ron asked, his temper vanished in an instant.  
"Well... First, they will chose who will go first... Then the other one will be released when I get a philosopher's stone." Hermione looked scared, and so did Ron.  
"I'll be seeing you two." And with a swish of his cloak, Voldemort disapparated.

Harry turned off the alarm and yawned. He saw his aunt, Petunia looking at him. With tears in her eyes.  
"What have I done now?" asked Harry as he began to open the letter nearest to him.  
"I got an owl today..." Petunia began. She gave a small laugh. "Vernon hit the roof as usual, and it was addressed to me. So I read it, and found out what has happened to you. Before, when you got back... We thought that you had had a normal year at school, and only today have we found out... That... That... You have been up against this Voldemort poerson three times, that you tried to save your step dad... but then he got killed... and I feel... proud of you fror risking your life.. for these causes, and that you stopped him from coming back." She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, and Harry stood at looked at her, and for the second time, he fully appreciated that she was his mother's sister, his aunt; and she was showing signes of... that she cared for him.  
"I hated her, because I was jealeous... I hated being this 'muggle' as she called us. I wanted to be able to do magic, and that is why I hate her and magic." Petunia sighed. "Vernon doesn't know this, please don't tell hm."

A couple of weeks Later, Harry was downstairs eating a bacon bagel that he had been made by Petunia and she was gardening.  
"Harry?" can a voice from the door.  
It was Remus Lupin, he had been trying to use the door bell, but it had broken.  
"Yeah." Harry asked, worried.  
"Can you open this door please."  
"Yes, sure." He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Remus Lupin, he looked like he had seen to many winters; his robes were shabby and his amount of scars had seemed to have doubled. Had he been crying?  
"Hello, Professor?" Harry said, forcing a smile.  
Lupin smiled at him. "Where is the rest of guard?" continued Harry.  
"Well, they will be over in a few weeks to collect you..." Harry now lost his smile.  
"What a few weeks! That is not fair." Harry's famous temper was rising.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. If I could take you now, I would... It's is just... Grimmauld Place was attacked... And..." Lupin looked mournfully at Harry.  
"Hermione and Ron have been kidnapped."  
"What? How? When?"  
"On your birthday." Lupin said after a pause.  
Harry looked as if he was about to explode.  
"WHAT!" Harry shouted. "MY BIRTHDAY! THAT WAS BLOODY WEEKS AGO!" it was two weeks ago.  
"We had to try and find them.. and... What are you doing?" Lupin stopped as he saw Harry pointing his wand at him.  
"Get me out of here!" he said, his eyes looked insane. "Or I'll hex you."  
Lupin looked at him and then came another voice: "Expelliramus."  
Harry was knocked back, and his wand fell to Lupin's feet. He picked it up.  
Dumbledore sighed. "Take him with us."  
"But..." Lupin began.  
"Remus... Just do it." Lupin opened his mouth to argue, but then quickly closed it again and followed his orders. He walked inside and emerged some minutes later with Harry trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Where is Hedwig?" Lupin asked.  
Harry glared up at him. "Hunting." He said and then refused to say anything after that.

Dumbledore had ordered some ministry taxis and Harry was sat in the back and looked out the window.  
"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.  
Dumbledore said: "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole." He closed the door and climbed into his own car with Lupin.

The journey wasn't pleasant at all. Harry was beyond depressed. His best friends had been kidnapped.  
'Why can't this summer be one where nothing happens?' he thought, he opened his trunk and took out his book list, only to throw it back in and glare out the window.  
The driver had tried to make conersation, but he might as well have tried to get water from a desert.

They entered Ottery St. Catchpole and drove through the small town and due north to the burrow. A house with...  
When the cars parked outside the porch, Harry saw Mrs Weasley rush out of the house and hugged him. Harry stood there, unsure on what to do.  
"Oh, Harry." She sobbed. "He's gone. My baby." Harry patted her back, unsure of what to do.  
Lupin saw he was uneasy, so he helped by talking to her so that he could get inside.  
It was a weird feeling; being here without Ron. The others sat there at the table, all looking at him with expressions of worry.  
"What happened?" Harry asked them.  
George looked up and gave Harry a small smile. "We will tell you later."  
"WHY LATER? I HAD TO THREATEN TO HEX LUPIN TO GET HIM TO TAKE ME HERE... SO FUCKING TELL ME NOW!" Harry shouted.  
The rest on the table flinched at Harry's choice of words. Ginny nodded at her brother and she turned to Harry.  
"It happened on your birthday, we were planning to suprise you with Ron, Hermione and the Advance Gurad coming to get you. We were about to set of... when..." she began to get tears building up. "When... a whole gang of death eaters saw them hovering on their broom sticks, before Moody could do anything... they attacked..." she started to sob, and Harry looked down at his feet. Guilt rushed through him like a bacteria, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that George had his arm around Ginny. He daren't look up, he felt so bad.  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said, and she sniffed.  
"Harry!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you."

Harry walked into the terrace area and Dumbledore was sat there and watching Harry walk towards him.  
"I gather that Ginny has told you what she saw. But unlike them, I know where Ron and Hermione are. And the death eaters are willing to cut you a deal... You can get one of them back... and you get the other back... when you get Voldemort a philosopher's stone."  
Harry was silent.  
"They are being held hostage in a place not far from the forest in the town where Sirius was spotted by Muggles. You know where I mean?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Also, Tonks was killed... and Moody severly injured." Harry looked down at his hands. "I think now it is a good time for you to go upstairs and have a rest, I need to discuss this at the wizard council, good day."

_"You alright, over there?" It had been a week, and there would be an owl going out to Harry for him to choose.  
"Who do you think it will be?" Hermione asked.  
"I think it will be you." Ron said stifly. "Because your the muggleborn here and it would be safer for you to be out."  
"Hmmm... I think it is you." Hermione concluded. "Because your the thing that Harry needs the most."  
Ron shook his head. "I can look after myself, and I am not the only thing that Harry misses. Ihope he takes you... And I really mean that." Hermione was touched._

"Where is Harry?" asked Ginny. She looked out onto the field behind the burrow.  
George shrugged and Fred said: "I don't know, Ginny."

Harry was sat by a lake that Ron and him had swam in many times. He was thinking about who of his friends should he spare... It was an unfair choice... Because on her own, Voldemort could do soemthing because she was a muggleborn. On his own, Ron would feel perhaps... Dare he think it... Turn against him... What a stupid idea... Harry knew the stronger minded one out os Hermione and Ron was definitly Hermione... But in strength and stealth it was Ron... What was more important to use to face Voldemort? Stealth of stubborness? Easy: Strength.  
He needed to save Hermione, but to get Ron out... How? Could Dumbledore make a Philosopher's Stone with out the help of Nicolas Flamel?  
With just eighteen days until Harry would take the Hogwarts express train from platform nine-and-three-quaters to Hogwarts; will they get Ron and Hermione back? Will there be time?

Dumbledore came over the next day, and with him he had some books. Harry looked at it and found that it was books belonging to Nicolas Flamel.  
"Harry read this paragraph... What do you make of it?"

_Finally I found the object of my search, and I knew it by its strong smell; and with  
It I accomplished the magic. I had learned the preparation of the first agent and had only to follow my book word by word. The First Time I carried out the operation I worked with quicksilver and transmuted about one and a half pounds of it into pure silver, better than silver from a mine. I put the results to the test several times. Later I accomplished the operation with the red stone on a similar amount of quicksilver on the 25th day of April of the same year when I transmuted the quicksilver into about the same amount of gold.  
This gold was clarly superior to ordinary gold. I accomplished the magic three times with Pernelle's help._

"What do you think of that?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Well, the only substance that I can think of that has a strong smell is..."  
"Sulphur." Said Dumbledore. "I gather you used that in Potions."  
"Yes. Last year sometime. So is that what he used to make the Philosopher's stone?" Harry asked. "Will you make one for Voldemort?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "You are a curious boy, curiousity killed the cat. Well... I will make a stone... Whether or not I give it to Voldemort depends... On if he wins the duel or not."  
"What duel?" asked Harry, but Dumbledore was humming and didn't show any interest in Harry.  
'So sulphur is what you use to make the philosopher's stone,' concluded Harry. 'Where can we get that?'


	3. Curse: Chapter Three: The Present and th...

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**  
WARNING: Again, unbetaed.

**Chapter Three: The Present and Past / Fool 0**

Harry was almost sleeping, he had spent the majority of the day thinking, and he had heard from Dumbledore his plans. He was staying in Percy's room, as Percy had moved out and it would be to painful to sleep in Ron's room.

_"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry.  
Dumbledore was quiet, until he had finished packing. "I will try to make the philosopher's stone. Follow Nicolas' instructions; oh, and you got this owl from Lucius Malfoy."  
"But isn't he...?" Harry started  
But Dumbledore cut him off. "Was. Since the Dementors have left Azkaban, then it was only to be a matter of time, until they broke out. And they distroyed the prison. It is now in ruins."  
"So I have to meet Lucius Malfoy... Alone?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, tomorrow. In Knocktern Alley, outside the shop where I believe that you met him before. It run by Mr Borgin. Do you remember?"  
"I do."  
"I will give you a portkey for getting there now... You will then tell him who you want to be given back... Then they will meet you in the Leaky Caulron after one hour, then Tom with give you a portkey when he first sees you. If you may, you can have sometime together... But you need to say so to Tom so that he knows you are there and safe."  
Harry nodded. _

Harry awoke early, like he always did when he was either excited or nervous.  
Harry looked at the clock in Percy's room it said it was "03:01". It felt he had slept forever. If it was later, he would go out and fly on his broom, but for now he will try to get more sleep.

_Ron and Hermione were asleep too. None of them had spoken for a a couple of hours before they slept. They had no got much to say.  
Ron awoke to the sound of muttering, as soon as he had it stopped and there silence... Ron looked across at Hermione and smiled.  
Ron wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But would she return the feeling? Would they be unrequinted? Did she know, she was the cleverest witch in Hogwarts history (he thought)?  
Ron saw in the cloud a shape like a jester's hat. He shook his head and tried to get back to sleep._

Harry awoke again to the sound of Mrs Weaasley shouting from downstairs.  
"Harry, dear. You have to go in an hour. Come on. Breakfast is ready."  
Harry opened an eye and groaned. It was today. After a few seconds he was up and getting dressed. Already in a frenzy with worry... What if he fucked this up?

Everyone seemed to read his mind, they were all wishing him luck and telling him it will be fine... No need to worry, they told him... Before taking the portkey and being transported with the usual jerk behind his navel.

He landed on either side of a dog, which yelped and ran.  
"Ops." Harry said. He noticed that Lucius Malfoy was stood talking to Mr Borgin.  
"Potter, you are a minute late. Why?" Malfoy senior demanded loudly. He gave Harry a cold look. "Come with me... Now!" He grabbed Harry by his t-shirt and pulled him into a dingy pub and intoa small room in the back.  
"Now... Your choice please." Lucius asked, his voice not hiding the hatred for Harry.  
Harry also showed his hatred. "Hermione."  
Lucius smiled knowingly. "Thought you would try and save the mudblood..."  
"She is not a..." Harry inturupted... Well started to at least.  
"Whatever... I am sorry... But soemthing has come up so... On time... Off we go." And Lucius grabbed something then Harry and the feeling behind Harry's navel was back with vengance.

He landed on solid ground and then Lucius swiftly out the other door, which after being closed withered and melted. Harry frowned, were had the old bastard taken him?

He saw another door, and he walked up to it and saw a sigh. '**Use the door of the number of the fool**' It said. Harry frowned. The fool... Number... Tarot cards. He remembered from divination... It was zero. Because Trelawney had always brought out a zero for Ron when doing the demonstration... Ron protested that she always put it on the top... But... If she did... When she did him it she shuffled it... Either big coincidence, or that woman is a...  
Harry moved to door number zero, Harry opened it and he saw a light and the surrounding rushed around him and then he felt like he was falling, a laughter and a jingle of bells was what he could hear.  
Harry fell onto the floor and was in another room. It was dark and Harry had also lost his glasses. He pulled out his wand: "Point me." He told it and he felt to see when his wand tip was, he got on his knees and felt around for it. He felt sharp glass and he yelped.  
"Reparo." He muttered and the glasses formed the lenses of his glasses and then he said: "Lumos." He expected to hear an owl coming into tell him that he was doing under age magic... yada,yada, yada... blah, blah, blah...  
But he didn't.  
He moved forward and then came to another door. He heard voices.  
"Is he here, Lucius?" it was Voldemort.  
"Yes, he should be either dead, if he chose the wrong door... or in the next room."  
"Good... I hope he is in that room... Because if he is dead, then I cannot become immortal."  
"Why?" asked Lucius.  
"Because only the half blood prince can make a half blood immortal."  
"A what? That is just a legend that runs in Potters Family..."  
"It is not proven to be true... But if it is the case, then it carries a curse, which if broken can mean immortality for the boy. If he defeats me this year."  
"I am do not understand you, my lord." Lucius said.  
"So I shall explain.  
"In 1,000 AD when the first of the Potter clan entered Hogwarts, he was cursed by a warlord that broke into the castle because he found out about the alliance of him and Slytherin... What Potter did was warn Gryffindor of Slytherins murders, and so he was cursed just before the warlord was vanquished.  
"This curse was that he could give his enemy immortality before he was 16, when he if he is killed, and if he defeats me, it will be the same... But the time has to be exactly six months before he is birthday, I have to say it the right to the last second. And I know what it is."  
Lucius smiled.  
"Now, bring him in. If he isn't there, I will kill you."  
"Nox." Muttered Harry. And he sat in the darkness. Lucius opened the door and then muttered "Lumos." He saw Harry sat in the middle of the floor. "Up Potter and this way." He dragged Harry into the other room.  
"Can you excuse us, Lucius." Lucius nodded and left. Leaving Harry with Voldemort.  
"Did you hear what I said?" Voldemort asked Harry softly.  
"I did." Harry answered.  
"Good. Do you have any questions?" asked the man with snake eyes.  
"Why is being a Half Blood Prince a curse?" Harry asked.  
"Because... You will find out. Your father suffered. That was the first time he defeated me, one out of three. No one knows apart from those who have heard the prophecy."  
"Where are my friends? If I don't come back... they will come looking for me..."  
Voldemort smiled. "Don't worry, that has been sorted out.  
"Your friends are through here... But first... I would like to show you something..."  
"Where am I?" asked Harry.  
"This was my fathers house, you have seen this room accross the hall before in your dreams. I will show you something... It is through a lake, that is underneath the house."  
Harry followed out of the room and Harry realised he did remember this room.  
Harry found it really hard to move. He couldn't move very fast. It was like a dream.  
_"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail." Vodlemort said.  
"In-indeed, my lord?" Wormtail stammered in answer.  
"Indeed. According to Nagini, there is an old muggle standing outside this room, listening to every word we say." Harry suddenly saw Frank, and Voldemort of the present vanished.  
He saw Frank was trying to hide himself, but didn't get a chance to. From the room, emerged wormtail, who walked through Harry and didn't notice this fact.  
"What the..."  
Wormtail was now beckoning Frank into the room and Frank had no choice but to follow. Harry now was moving with Frank, like a zombie into the room.  
Voldemort's cold voice spoke out from behind the chair to Frank. "You heard everything, muggle?"  
"What did you call me?" asked an intimidated Frank.  
"I am calling you a muggle," replied Voldemort evenly. "It means you are not a wizard."  
I don't know what you mean by wizard," Frank said, who seemed to have found his confidence (and voice). "All I know is that I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this. Too," he added. "my wife knows that I am up..."_  
"Finite Incantium." Came a voice and Harry came out of his trance and found he could move normally again. Harry walked to Voldemort and saw the amused expression on his face.  
"I have sent to you a pensive." Voldemort said. "Got one from an old friend," He said 'old' as if he had completed something. "and I have somewhere for you to store your memories... It will all come clear in time.  
"Now, just walk in there, you can have them both back... I just needed you here to tell you those things."  
Voldemort nodded at Harry and walked off.  
Harry opened the door and saw Ron and Hermione on a rug by the fire.  
He ran over and saw them with their eyes open.  
"Ron? Hermione?" he asked. He kneeled down and shook both of them in turn. "He turned to Ron and saw his eyes were had a look of death that Cedric had. He gasped and hugged Ron to him.  
"Oh god." Tears were coming to his eyes. He felt so alone, so  
vulnerable, so...  
But what he felt, had been driven out of his mind... as he saw something that made his heart sink... He checked for the scare... and then checked Hermione arm... No... It couldn't be...  
No... This has to be a joke... No...  
"Well done, Potter." Said Ron. "I can finally get my revenge on you taking everything from me."  
Ron and Hermione were death eaters.

The sign has something to do with the Chapter titles... This room is a porthole... It is a dark arts spell that takes you to what ever place you need to go. The sign is a seer, sees the future and then gives you the card number you are... ie fool is 0 and 15 is the devil... Both with different purposes and explanations of your future. A good place to go to to find information about Tarot cards is here.


	4. Curse: Chapter Four The Last Stand of a...

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

**Curse **

Chapter Four: The Last Stand of the Broken Fool / Fool 0 / Judgement XX

* * *

Harry was sobbing freely now. They were dead, and... They were death eaters! It seemed so farfetched... But the fight that Ron and Harry had had two years before... It seemed like something that could have been done... But they were his friends...

He moved back and punched Ron and then again, and again. Cursing his name. Wishing he was dead.

"Hurts, doesn't it. They begged me to do it. I could not refuse. It seems that guilt showed that they had made, what they thought was a mistake. But joining me is not a mistake, it is a choice... Which some cannot always accept the amount of power that you have with being a death eater."

Harry turned to Voldemort. "So... They did it willingly. Can I see how it happened. I saw your Pensive, and..."

Voldemort nodded. "You may."

They slept into the Pensive. Harry, first; then Voldemort, who hestitated... Then slept in.

Harry saw a mist swallow them while, and they saw Ron and Hermione wlking around in circles in deep discussion.

"Isn't Harry selfish, or what!" moaned Ron. "It is always... Me, me, me. I'm the boy who lived, owie my scar hurts... I am gonna cwy! Boo-fucking-hoo!"

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "We didnt want him to stay at Privet Drive.. But did he care... No he used us as punch pads... and he screamed at us." Ron continued. "I just want to show him that we are not in his shadow, his conscience... That I am not his marginal character in the wonderful world of Harry Potter, kig of the world... Owner of us two. He can be such a bastard."

Hermione shrugged.

"What happened next... How did you see this?" asked Harry.

"I was watching them, I have been following them... I was planning an attack... and I asked them...

"So... Will you join me?" Voldemort had suddenly entered the scene so quickly... it was scary.

With out a hesitation Ron and Hermioen said yes. And Harry saw the flicker of Vengance in Rons eyes, it seemed so farfetched again. But the Pensive couldn't lie, even Dumbledore had told him.

"Now... I will let you go." Voldemort said when then got out. "You will see me again on New Years Eve.

Harry looked lost and folorn. His eyes hid nothing of his feelings. Voldemort saw this as a weakness, others would find this a good thing... So that they could help him. But it seemed that his eyes portraied him as being broken.

Harry grabbed the portkey... and the jerk behind the navel was back... and he felt his feet on solid ground.

He was in muggle London. He walked down the road and found himself in Camden. He had alway wanted to go there, but now was not the time. In his pocket he pulled out his wallet and found he had a five pound note, so he walked down the road... Past the markets and to the tube station.

When he boarded the tube, south bound towards Kings Croos on the Northern line... He began to think whether or not he should return... They were gone... They had abandoned him. Should he return to the Dursleys and then leave this world behind him? It was severly tempting. But...

He decided that he would go back. So from Kings Cross he took the Metropolitan line westbound Bond Street, then southbound on the bakerloo line to Oxford Circus, then a final tube to Charing Cross.

He walked up to the slip road and down the alley and then saw the Leaky Cauldron.

He then entered the dingy pub and then saw Dumbledore sat there with Lupin and Moody.

"Harry. You are two hours late... Where were you?" asked Lupin. Standing up.

"Where do you think? Enjoying the company of your enemy." Harry snapped.

Lupin looked a bit taken back, but it vanished when Dumbledore stood up. "What happened?" asked the old headmaster.

"I met Lucius Malfoy, who gave me a portkey and took me to this room with doors and a sign... Somethng about a fool..."

"Hmmm... Continue." Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Then I entered through the door, and I landed in this room... Where I heard Voldemort talking to Lucius Malfoy, and they talked about me and this Half Blood Prince, and then I was taken into the room, and then we talked about what I heard... and then we left." Harry paused, to look at Dumbledore, who nodded again. "When walked into this hallway and I realised I had been there before. In the dream I had in the beginning of fourth year... and then everything slowed down and I was in the dream again. Then after that, we went into his pensive... then... No was that after or before... No, it was after I saw that Hermione and Ron where... That they were..." he couldn't admit it, it would make it definite, it would make it... Dumbledore cut into his thoughts.

"Dead? You have to be mistaken, it seems that they were kidnapped, but abandoned in the Ottery St. Catchpole area, just a mile from the Burrow." Harry's throat constricted and his thoughts were rushing through him.

"So... they are _alive_, and they aren't death eaters." Harry said, the melancholy that he felt was evaporating.

"No... what gave you that idea?" Lupin asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Voldemort... So... They are alive?" Dumbledore nodded and down the stairs came Hermione and Ron... Both looking dazed, but when they saw him... They ran up to him and gave him a hug each... and Harry just looked as if Christmas had come early.

"You thought that we were death eaters?" Ron said indignitly.

"Well, I saw the dark mark onyour arm... and I checked for your scar... and then Voldemort showed me your initiation as a death eater in his pensive... and I was told that you cannot put in fake memories by Dumbledore."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

Ron's stomach grumbled.

"Look whose Hungry." Hermione said.

"Me. Can we get some grub soon, or my stomch will eat itself." Hermione and Harry shared a bemused glance at each other.

"Sir, I realise now why it said that thing on the door. It is because I am a fool..." Dumbledore shook his head. "That isn't the only reason that you are a fool. At a later stage I will explain to you. I will not make the same mistake as I did with my "ingenius" plan last year. I will tell you before the year is out."

"Ok... Sir..."

Later that evening he old Hermione and she said something that Harry knew she would say. "I'll look it up in the Library." She said, and she glared at Harry and Ron when they let out a groan.

"Ooooh, We got our results today." Hermione said brightly.

"Great. Lets see how I failed, then." Harry said, his face was laden with worry. "I doubt that I will get enough marks to be able to become an Auror."

"Hmmm... Ok shall we see what I got?" asked Hermione.

"Can we make bets?" asked Ron.

"I guess so. I recon Iwill get..."

"Astronomy: O, Care for Magic Creatures: O, Charms O, Herbology O, Potions: O, and the rest O, too."

Hermione blushed crimson. "I doubt it..."

Harry shook his head. "He is right, you will... Maybe not an O in potions because he hates us."

"Well, lets have a look."

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you of your owl results, and that your results are beyond what we see expect._

_You excelled at all your subjects... and you will be receiving an award for this._

_Ancient Runes: O_

_(x2) Astronomy: O, O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Care of Magic Creatures: O_

_(x2) Transfiguration: O, O_

_(x2) Potions: O, O_

_Muggle Studies: Dropped_

_Divination: Dropped_

_(x2) History of Magic: O, O_

_(x2) Charms: O, O_

_(x2)Defence Against the Dark Arts: O, O_

_This means that you have received 15 owls, congratulations._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"_Fifteen_!" gasped Harry and Ron in unison.

"That is amazing." Harry said. Giving Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek. Hermione beamed at him and looked very pleased with herself. And receiving a dirt look from Ron.

"It was now Harry's turn to get his results." Hermione said.

Dear Mr Potter,

I am pleased to inform you of your owl results, and that your results are beyond what we see expect.

You excelled at most of your subjects...

(x2) Astronomy: O, O

Care of Magic Creatures: O

(x2) Transfiguration: O, O

(x2) Potions: A, A

Divination: A

(x2) History of Magic: O, O

(x2) Charms: O, O

(x2)Defence Against the Dark Arts: O, O

Yours Sincerely

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

"You got... Nine owls... Well done Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry smiled. Ron patted Harry on the back.

"Well done mate." Harry beamed up at thw taller boy.

"And now it is Ron's turn."

"I anticipate to get about eight or nine." Ron said.

"Around the same as me, then."

Dear Mr Weasley,

I am pleased to inform you of your owl results, and that your results are beyond what we see expect.

You excelled at all your subjects... and you will be receiving an award for this.

(x2) Astronomy: A, O

Care of Magic Creatures: O

(x2) Transfiguration: O, O

(x2) Potions: O, A

Divination: _O_

(x2) History of Magic: A, A

(x2) Charms: O, O

(x2)Defence Against the Dark Arts: O, O

"I got Ten... and one in _Potions_..." Ron read it again... and gave Harry and Hermione a suprised look.

"Well done, Ron." Hermione said, beaming at him. Harry gave Ron a pat on the shoulder. "Well done mate."

NB to author: Trelawney will find a tarot card in later chapters.. with Half Blood Prince


	5. Curse: Chapter Five A Wolf in Sheep Clo...

Chapter Five: A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing/ Death XVII

The euphoria of the results lasted for the next couple of days. Mrs Weasley made a cake with congratulations to the trio, and presents for all.

Fred and George, Ron's brothers; arrived when it had all died down. Bringing a large cheque for Mr and Mrs Weasley, and presents for the rest.

"Lupin, my man." Fred said. "How you doing?"

Lupin smiled. "I am great. I have just been on a date…"

There was a sudden clatter if cutlery and a pause of interests filled the air. Lupin reddened, and turned to his plate.

"Who with?" asked Fred. "Is she fit?"

"Can it, Fred." Said Ron warningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Perfect Prefect Ron…"

George sighed. "It doesn't work does it."

Fred looked crestfallen. "We have failed, for once."

They both sighed and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"We have forgotten to give you your birthday presents, Harry." Fred whispered, after stealing him from another of Hermione's ye ol' lecture.

"What are you talking about? You have already given me a present."

"Well, we found you listening to a CD of mine… so I wanted to buy you this one."

"You didn't have to…" Harry began.

"I know. But we did. Got you a CD player and all."

George smiled. "And, we even made it compatible with Hogwarts, so it even works."

"Don't forget the everlasting batteries."

"And that."

Fred handed Harry a box, and inside was a CD player and a CD.

"A Portrait of an American Family. Marilyn Manson. He is amazing." George said

"That is very true." Fred agreed. "We even saw him in concert. The memories."

Harry was sat in his room working on his Charms coursework, while listening to the song 'Lunchbox'.

"I've got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well." Harry sang quietly. "I wanna grow up, I wanna be a big rock and Roll Star. I wanna grow up, I wanna be, so no one fucks me."

"What are you listening to?" Hermione asked.

"Marilyn Manson."

Hermione eyes widened. "Do you like him?"

"Yup."

"I have almost all of his stuff…" Hermione said. "He is so amazing. Which album you got?"

"Portrait of an American Family." Harry said.

"Can I listen?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow we have to go to Diagon Alley." Ron reminded Harry for the fourth time that day. "Oh, and I forgot to give you your list."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Is he annoying you?" came a voice.

"He means well." Harry sighed. "But you, Ginny. Should know that he does." He turned around to face her.

"Hallo." She said, smiling at him. "You ok?"

"I am. And yourself?"

Harry nodded. "Apart from this stupid shi…"

"Excuse me Ginny, I was sat there." Came an annoyed voice.

"Your too bloody over protective." Ginny said, and left.

"Diagon Alley." Green flames.

"Lupin, you next." Came the voice of Mrs Weasley, fading away as Harry felt like he was rushing around in circles.

He landed on his feet in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You alright, mate?" asked Ron, who had hair everywhere.

"Yup. I am kind of shaken, though… As I hate floo powder."

Ron nodded. "Well, let's see… We first need to get some money."

Harry nodded. "Where is the rest of the party?" wondered Harry. "There should have been here by now."

They shrugged and exited the pub's back entrance and into Diagon Alley.

They entered Gringotts and headed for the main goblin.

"Good afternoon, young Masters." It said politely.

"How may I help you?"

"I would like to withdraw money from my vault, please. My name is Harry Potter."

"Do you have your…"

"Key? I have it here." Harry handed the Goblin the key, and the goblin nodded over at another goblin. "Grindelwald will escort you, sirs."

"And I would also…" Ron began

"If you have your key, then follow Mr Potter and Grindelwald."

"Left, right, bear right…" muttered Harry. Trying to memories the journey.

"Give it up mate… It is impossible."

"Hermione could do it." Harry said.

"She could, hence why I said it was impossible."

Harry shrugged. "What ever you say, Sherlock."

"Who?"

The passed the vaults and were out within half an hour.

"Where to first?" inquired Ron.

"The leaky cauldron… I'm starving.

Harry groaned. "Bloody hell, we ate about an hour ago. Where do you put all the food you eat?"

"I am a growing boy," said Ron smiling wolfing it down.

After the leaky cauldron, and then Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. Harry then dragged Ron in to the Apothecary.

"I hate this shop. Smells like sh…"

"Harry." Came a voice behind them. Harry turned to see Remus; who looked cautious Ron turned and saw the old professorhe was as scruffy as ever before except it seemed he was trying.

"Hello. Don't worry. I won't attack you again. I'm sorry I did."

"I forgive you. Know, what do you guys need to do? I wanted to show you something," Lupin said, brushing off some dirt on his cloak, his hand centimetres from his wand at all times…

"And what is that? We need to be home soon, the full moon is tonight."

"Doesn't matter, I took a healthy dose of the Wolfbane's potion," said Lupin smiling warmly. To Harry Lupin was the only person he still had left to confide in after Sirius's death…he was glad he had someonea role model adult like Sirius he could talk to in his godfather's place.

"What is this place?" asked Harry, his eyes scanning the alley curiously.

"Looks like a place my mother would murder me if I she knew I was here," said Ron then smiled, "I think I like it!"

"Actually, this is where the wizard law firms are found. Not the nicest of places, and it gets worse… But their offices are wonderful. I have been there so many times, I know every inch of the place."

Something told Harry that the amount of times he had been there was a bloody load of times. Lupin took a deep breath and turned to Harry with warm eyes, it seemed to Harry that Lupin wanted to avoid the information he was to about to divulgebut felt he was adult enough to handle it,

"Sirius left a will, he knew that he could be killed; so he took the precaution of making a will," said Lupin solemnly even though his eyes became wider. Harry cringed at the mention of his godfather but hid it quickly.

"But… how? Wouldn't they snitch? And wouldn't the ministry find out."

"This particular lawyer is a very valuable asset to the order, and he made sure that they wouldn't find out."

They entered a building that from the outside looked like an abandoned warehouse, but the inside was posh as hell.

There was recption area and it was gold and very homely. It reminded Harry of the entrance hall of Hogwarts, but this place was smaller, but nicer.

"Good afternoon, Master Lupin. Mr Smith will be with you as soon as he is finished with his current client."

They sat in the waiting area, and Harry checked his watch. Three o'clock.

At half past three, the receptionist told them to enter an office to the left of the reception desk.

They entered and in the chair sat a very severe looking man wearing a suit.

"Good afternoon, master." He said, he looked like a very dull man and Harry though interested on what Sirius had written.

The three of them emerged later and found that it was already eight o'clock.

"Dumbledore told me that the portkey would be around the on Diagon alley. We have to go, I will change in an hour."

They got to Diagon Alley, and began to search.

Ten minutes passed: Nothing. Fifteen, Twenty, Twenty-five; still nothing.

When it reached ten to seven. Remus was getting worried. He had started pacing and rubbing at his chin as though in a frenzy. When he did something Harry nor Ron never expected.

"Harry. I have something to give to you." He pulled out from his pocket a gun checked it was loadedcareful to not touch the silver in the casket and handed it to Harry, who gave it to Ron who took one look at it and went as pale as a sheet. Remus had his hands on Harry's shoulder and staring at him intently as though forcing him to do what Harry knew he couldn't.

"If I change and attack, please shoot me."

Harry gulpedhis eyes were wide"But you will…" he began but could not finish his sentence so Lupin finished it for him.

"Die… slowly. But it is better."

Ron gulped and handed the gun to Harry, who shoved it back. Neither wanted to be a murdererbut both of them didn't want to die either…

"Take it, Ron. I couldn't." Harry said, a guilty look on his features, "Never"

Ron shook his head if Harry didn't want to do it and he was much braver there was no chance he would "No! You do it Harry."

Harry looked at Ron and with a stern stare at him snatched it off him "Fine then!"

The sun was beginning to set, and the search was becoming desperate.

Lupin was checking out a dust bin, when the darkness was becoming to an alarmingly point.

"I have just around five minutes." Lupin warned. His eyes Harry noticed were beginning even now to go yellow and his hair and alarming silvery grey. "The wolfsbane potion will make me into a calm wolf. I am unsure if there are no other werewolves in the area. See when it is a full moon, people shut their windows, and bolt them. The doors and windows are charmed."

"What has that got to do with anything," asked Harry, trying to by the time.

"If there is another werewolf, then you are in serious trouble, because a cry of a werewolf will alert my wolf instincts" said Lupin and took a deep breath, "and the wolfsbane will not be able to constrict me at all."

There was a silence between the two teacher and student looked at each other sadly.

"This is very unlikely, right." Harry asked, hopefully his mind was set on hope at the momenthe lost Siriushe didn't know what he'd do without Lupin too.

Lupin winked playfully, trying to be positive but it didn't help at all for both sides…

"I don't know, Harry I really don't…" Lupin stopped in mid-sentence. The full moon was apon him. He began to shake, as if he was having a seizure. Lupin fell to his knees as he broke into a set of terrifying spasms. His pupils dilated into his brown eyes, and then the brown was conquered by the demonic red.

"Oh shit." Ron moaned.

The wolf looked at them, but didn't growl or anything… It made a noise that sounded like a yawn… and then it curled up in a ball.

Both couldn't believe what the potion could do from the monster they were almost murdered by three years before and the creature it was now…

"Lupin… or this wolf… looks like a…" said Ron but Harry Finished his sentence

"A dog…"I know Harry whispered.

"Oh look, I found it." Ron whispered back. Pointing at the portkeyHarry sighed, just their luck!

"Well looks like we have to wait… We will be safe… Lupin is just tame now," he said hopefully, but it seemed Harry had jinxed them instead of supported them. As soon as the words had left his mouth, a howl ripped at the peaceful silence.

And from the shadows came a wolf…Another _werewolf_.

Now it was Harry's turn to say: "Oh shit."

Harry turned to Lupin, who had the eyes with only one emotion—Bloodlust.

"Double: Oh Shit!" Ron moaned as he turned to Harry.

The two werewolves stopped near each other and then looked at Ron and Harry.

"So the left one is Lupin… then right is…" Harry began but

Ron shook his head, but kept his eyes on the two werewolves. "No, stupid, the right is Lupin... the left one is the other one…"

Ron and Harry heard a voice behind them and then a thick layer of fog encircled them.

Then growling; both of the wolves. As if to say: _You take the red haired, and I will take the black haired._

One pounced at Ron and the other at Harry. Ron let out a scream of horror, Harry was in complete dissary, unsure of what to say what to think!

"Ron!" he screamed, but he was distracted by the other wolf doing the same as it's brother. Harry and Ron were pushed to the ground pinned and defenceless.

Harry suddenly remembered the gun. He pulled it out, and one of them edged back.

"That one must not be Lupin… He must be the other one… Lupin would not edge away." Ron said.

And Harry nodded, seemed like it was right.

"If you shoot the other then… Lupin will go back to being tame."

"So… I guess I shouldn't shoot this one… as it is Lupin." Harry panted, and pointing the gun at the other werewolf… Who looked – scared.

Harry still wasn't surewhat if he shot Lupin? Did he have the courage to kill the man who taught him loyaltywho wore his heart on his sleeveswho just wanted to be liked above all else in the world? Could he murder a man who would struggle to do the same in this very position?

When suddenly the human glow in the wolves eyes disappeared, the wolf slowly, began to slip forward on it paws, ignoring Ron and the other wofl. His hair stood on the back of it's spine, his blood stained teeth snarled and clamped together, as he pushed the ground beneath his feet, his claws scratching at the stone work. The gun which was still shaking even more violently now as Harry still tried to decide or die…

The wolf however knew nothing of this, as his fierce-some yellow eyes were fixed on the unknown man, fixed on his new prey.

Harry pulled the trigger and the wolf, after being shot; leapt forward… and everything went black.

Harry awoke to shouting of pain. Harry was awake in seconds and found where he was.

"Ron. What happened." Ron was lying against the wall, his hand to his chestit was seeping with claret.

"He bit me, after knocking you out… "

"Who did?"

"Lupin… Who you shot." said Ron, pain was clear in his voice but Harry was sure he over heard him wrong

"I did not shoot him though… I shot the other." Said Harry. Ron shook his head, blood now mixed with tears as he pointed at something not far away from the two boys.

"Look for yourself," he stated and he pointed in front of them and Harry saw a naked Remus… with a shot in his shoulder… and he looked Halfway between the transformation… dead.

"Oh my god!"

Harry had told them the story over and over again… But did they listen? No.

"What is going on with Ron?" Harry asked the healer.

"We have moved him to a closed ward… And we have some news, yes. But I afraid they aren't good."

"Is he going to die?" asked Harry, tears blurring his vision.

"Heavens no, but it is worse in a respect… Depends on you point of view."

"Can you please stop with the riddles and just bloody tell me."

"Mr Potter, are you aware what happens if you are bitten by a werewolf?"

"Yes…" Pause, then. "Ron is a werewolf isn't he."

The healer nodded and Harry fell to the floor in shock.

"Harry, what is wrong with me?" asked Ron.

He could lie, say that everything was fine; he could just knock Ron out every time the full moon was around; or even better, use a memory charm.

"You're a werewolf." Harry said evenly.

"Oh."

"I should have known, since Lupin did bite me… But when I woke up and found myself here and no scar or nothing… I…" Ron looked up at Harry a look of terror and confusion. "Why me?"

Harry couldn't answer.

The night before they were to go back; Harry and Ron took a walk.

"So..." Harry started. The awkward silence was murder.

"Indeed." agreed Ron.

"So…"

"You already said that." Ron reminded him.

"Sorry. I just have nothing to say to you anymore…I just feel so responsible. If I had done something…"

"Why? You can't always be a hero, Harry." Ron said.

"I am no Hero… I just."

"You think you are, everyone's knight in shining armour… It is nice to save people… But to make yourself feel that you are a hero, will they make every mistake much harder and it pisses me off. "

Harry stopped. "What are you trying to say?"

"It was as much your fault as it was mine. You tried to help get out of the situation… But made it worse."

"How did I? You told me that the one that was Lupin was they one I should shoot." Harry snarled. "It was mostly _your_ fault…"

"How was it? You Mr _Wonderboy_ shot him, it was your fault Remus is dead and I have this curse."

Harry glared at Ron. This reminded him of their last fight, back in fourth year; over whether or not Harry had tricked the aging line to enter The Triwizard Tournament. Ron was jealous because he wanted to enter. This was exactly the same. Ron was contradicting himself, he made the worse defence that didn't make sense.

"So this is the real you? You keep all this shit bottled up. At least you have your family… What do I have? No one? You bloody told me that since the wolf that was backing away was Lupin… You told me and I believed you, so I did what I did to make us safe. And so it was your fault as much as it was mine. Get that into your thick skull… and what happened after I cannot imagine how everything is… But I will be there for you; I will… But you are pushing me away… So how the fuck can I help you?" Harry panted as he stopped talking.

"You saying that all my family have done for you, you have no one? So my parents mean nothing, nor Hermione? Me? Hagrid? You are just out for pity... Well go and wallow in your self-pity."

"Ron… When you loose your family… Then you will see… But you have never lost anyone? Have you?"

Ron was silent.

"Didn't think so. You are the one that I should pity, you can't see further than your own big nose. I think you need glasses, and why the hell do I have to waste my time with you?"

Ron glared at Harry and turned and walked away.

"You know you are wrong, don't you!" Harry shouted. "YOU KNOW I AM RIGHT. WHY DID I CHOSE YOU? I BET EVEN MALFOY WOULDN'T STOOP TO YOUR LEVEL?"

And that was the breaking point. Ron growled and turned and ran into Harry, meeting Harry's face with his fist.

"WELL, GO AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM… YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Ron turned and walked away, leaving Harry with a broken nose… But he was defiant and would not give up.

Harry stood up and then grabbed Ron and kicked him. "I am not the traitor. You are!" Ron growled and grabbed Harry and pushed him into the tree.

Ron was about to punch Harry. When Ron stopped.

"When was the last full moon?"

"Two nights ago…"

"And… was it the first night…"

"I don't know, why? "

"You'd better hope not, because I am gonna deck you!" and Ron thrusted his fist into Harry's chest.

Harry threw a punch back and hit Ron in the teeth, knocking him to the ground.

They fought for sometime, neither one giving up.

When Ron could sight of the moon, his eyes widened.

"Oh, shit."

Harry stepped away from Ron… And then looked up… Then sighed with relief.

"It not full." Harry said.

Ron looked up and he too sighed with relief.

"Thank bloody god."

It was six am when Ron was checked out.

"Mr Weasley." Came a voice.

"Yes?" Ron answered.

"I need for you to have a chat with the school nurse, I have just Owled her to expect you after the welcoming feast. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Ronald!" came a happy voice. Then lots of people pushing past Harry to hugging Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes and saw Hermione looking green with envy.

"You can hug him you know, just wait." Hermione smiled at him. She stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Great to see you, Harry." She whispered. "I have missed you."

"Hermione, it hasn't…" but then he noticed the tears in her eyes and he hugged her hard. "What's up?"

"I am scared." She whispered. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." said a confused Harry.

"I have to ask you something." Hermione said.

"I think I know what it is."

Hermione paused.

"I'm in love with Ron."

"WHAT!"

"So you didn't know?"


	6. Curse: Chapter Six A Wand in the Dark X...

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince 

Paradise Lost

Chapter Seven: A Wand in the Dark

_"And there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the Dragon, and the Dragon fought and his angels, and prevailed not. Neither was their place found anymore in Heaven. And the Great Dragon was cast out, that old serpent called the devil and Satan which deceiveth the whole world, he was cast out into the Earth and his angels were cast out with him."  
Revelations 12:7-9___

"I'm in love with Ron." Hermione repeated.

"I heard you, well… Actually I suspected… But…" Harry paused.

"But…?" Hermione prompted.

Harry gazed past Hermione and saw Ron walking towards them.

"Speak of the Devil."

"You two aren't by any chance talking about me? Good things I hope."

Harry nodded. "As always."

"Good, good. Well, be had better get going. Mum says that we have to catch up on the homework, and then we have to have a visit from my _gran_."

Hermione shuddered.

"How do you know his Gran, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"That time in Grimmauld Place, I was dragged to his grandmother. It smelt just like I imagined it was."

"And how did it smell." Harry asked.

"Like boiled cabbage and this fish thing."

"It is Norwegian, ghastly. Lute Fish is what they call it. It is disgusting. Poisoned fish then made in this jelly stuff. Only had it is once." Ron then did an impression of what happened next, all is needed to be known is that Harry would never, ever, eat it.

"My ickle Ronniekins. I have a present for you." Ron's gran treated him like he was five. Ron looked as if he could smack her.

"And Hermione, so good to see you, precious." She pinched Hermione's cheeks. Hermione forced herself to smile.

"And you are?" when she got to Harry.

"Harry Potter." He said.

The old woman's eyes widened.

"Ron… You're friends with _the_ Harry Potter, how spiffingly excellent, I am Dolores Weasley, how do you do."

"How come she talks to you as if your older, and to me like I'm five." Ron moaned.

Hermione nor Harry had an answer for that.

"She is such a flipping pain the arse." Ron mumbled so only Harry could hear him.

The next few evenings were filled with them enjoying themselves to the highest that they possibly could. Harry almost defeated Ron at chess – but almost is a key word in that sentence.

"You're getting good." Ron told him. "Finally, I have a worthy opponent."

Hermione glared at him. "And what about me?"

"Hermione, I beat you in a whole five moves." Ron said.

"Well… that was a long time ago…" Hermione said quickly.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Yeah, a week is a really _long_ time."

Harry slept in Ron's Room. He really loved being in that room, he felt like he was home.

"G'night Harry." Ron said, after he yawned for the hundredth time that night.

"Night Ron." Harry answered.

There was a brief silence then Ron spoke again.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry about what I said."

Harry turned and looked at Ron.

"Sorry about what?" Harry asked.

Ron closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He re-opened his eyes.

"What I said that night. After I got bitten."

Harry smiled. "No need."

"No, there is a need. I feel awful." Ron climbed out of his bed and sat on Harry's bed.

"I have felt so bad, because… It reminded me of what happened in forth year… and now that Remus has gone. It is just that…"

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Look mate, I… I…" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I have lost every piece of family that I have, and those who were close to them… My parents… Sirius… Remus… Hermione and You are all I have." Harry sniffed, and after wiping his eyes, he continued. "But you have to promise me something."

Ron nodded.

Harry took Ron's hand, and said: "You have to promise me, that you will never _ever _die or leave me. Even if I go crazy and beg you to; don't."

Ron saw the raw emotion in Harry's eyes, the desperation. They had never shared this type of conversation. Ron embraced Harry and said: "I will never leave you, unless…"

"Ron… don't you dare say it… Please."

"Look, Harry I cannot promise that I will never…"

Harry pulled away and stared at Ron, Harry looked as if his anger was beyond rage, mixed with tears. "Don't you say it."

"Look every one has to die… and I cannot promise that I won't."

Harry made a noise, a half cry and a half scream. He turned and was about to walk out when he came face-to-face with Hermione.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped at her.

"I heard you shouting." Hermione said simply.

"Oh did you, that is nice. Now move." Harry ordered.

"Look, since we have the house to ourselves, it is a good thing, because we can now at least get one thing straight." Hermione said.

"And what is that?" asked Harry, who said it as if he wouldn't care whatever it was.

"That you are not to take out your anger and grief out on us. We love you so much, and we understand…"

"No, you don't." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I don't?" Hermione said hotly. "My twin sister died of cancer when I was nine."

Harry eyes widened, and his mouth made an O shape – as did Ron.

"I never old you, because that is how I handle grief, I keep it locked away. I eventually snapped, so my parents took me to see a therapist.

"The therapist helped me to control my emotions, and enabled me to work with the grief correctly; to suit my needs."

Harry stood there in shock. He suddenly felt all the anger evaporate, and he then stepped forward and hugged Hermione tightly, sobbing into her neck.

Ron looked at the two of them, Hermione was also crying. Unlike he usually did, he didn't feel the pang of jealousy that he normally would feel. He just wanted to comfort them both.

"Ron, I am the one that should be sorry…" Harry said, when they both stopped crying.

"No… There is no need." Ron said.

"Yes there is…"

Hermione sighed. "You two do realise that you two did the same thing, but opposite earlier?"

Harry and Ron looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah." Harry said, and laughed.

"What a bunch of idiots, we are." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, well, I am off to bed." Hermione announced. "Good Nigh-ahhhh!" Hermione screamed when she walked into the door.

"Uh, Hermione, love… You have to open the door." Ron said, who then blushed – he had called her love.

"I know that. Now, good night."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all asleep in their designated beds. They were all dreaming of things that had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort or anything that could be called a nightmare. But instead, a couple of shadowy figures watched.

"When do we wake them?" Draco asked. "Because I gather that we will not kill them when they are asleep – too cowardly."

"Right you are, Draco." Said his father. "They will wake up." Lucius looked out of the window, where he found the dark mark hover over the burrow. There would be torture that evening, one way or another.

"You remember what you must do?"

Draco nodded.

"And do make sure you don't get hit. When we practised you got hit five times in a row."

Draco shivered at the memory.

"Just get Potter as angry as possible – which judging by the last encounter is not very hard."

"Yes, father." Draco said, as if he were a robot.

"And if he doesn't hit Weasley or Granger at the first attempt, then you will be punished – this plan must not fail. I know the Aurors are on their way."

Draco nodded.

There was a loud crash that woke Harry. He reached out for his glasses without opening his eyes; but when he felt them, he accidentally pushed them off the table, while trying to grab them.

"Ron… Ron…"

"Wha…?" muttered Ron.

"I just broke my glasses."

"No matter, I can help." Harry and Ron sat up like a bolt of lightning.

"_Reparo_. There you go, Potter. Good as new. What? You're not going to take it?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Cause a little distress. Look I haven't cursed them… Scouts Honour."

Harry kicked Malfoy in the abdomen, and grabbed his glasses. He heard Ron shout: "Expelliarmus" sending Malfoy on top of Harry.

"Thanks a bunch Ron." Harry pushed Malfoy off him, and then followed Ron out of the room.

"Hello, Po…" Harry sent a full-body binding spell and then ran down the stairs.

"What the f…" Hermione started.

But Ron cut her off. "Just run." Hermione didn't need to be told twice.

They pushed open the door to the veranda. When they reached the door to the garden, Harry had trouble opening it. When they did, they raced out of the garden, but were cut off by Lucius.

"Tut, tut. I have no time for hide 'n' seek. This just isn't like you, Potter." Lucius taunted. Draco stood in between Harry and Ron.

"Get the fuck out of the way." Harry shouted seethingly.

"How about: No." Draco said. "Hmm… But how about…" He turned to Ron and shouted: "Crucio." Ron let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Hermione cried out in shock, and Harry looked horrified.

"Now, it is your turn."

Ron, who had regained his mental state, tried to protest. But Draco turned to Hermione and shouted: "Crucio." Hermione, like Ron, let out a scream, which also like Ron, sound bloodcurdling.

"Stop this." Harry screamed at Lucius.

"No."

Harry glared at Lucius Malfoy with pure loathing and disgust. He turned to Draco Malfoy and shouted: "_CRUCIO_!" Draco Malfoy fell to the ground and poor Ron was stood behind Malfoy.

The two Malfoys apparated out of garden, as a massive herd of Aurors came from inside the house. What they saw was Harry pointing his wand at Ron, who was screaming from the curse. They hadn't seen what happened.


	7. Curse: Chapter Seven The Beginning of t...

Chapter Seven: The Beginning of the Trial/XX Judgement 

Harry found himself in a cell. He looked around him and hoped he wasn't in Azkaban.

"…can you believe it? It is really awful... Yeah, THE Harry Potter attacking _two people_ out of cold blood and putting them into a coma. That must have taken a lot of dark magic"

Harry could not detain his anger. So he shouted for the man. "You were not there… I didn't aim for them."

"Oh, right. Of course." The man said sarcastically. "How could we possibly be right? You only had your want pointing at them, while one was already in a coma. No, of course it wasn't you."

"Lucius Malfoy was th…"

"Look, kid. Just shut your fucking gob." _Smack._

_THE BOY WHO TRIED TO KILL_

_On August the twenty third.__ Harry Potter was caught while attacking two of his classmates with the Cruciatus spell. His two victims are now in St. Mungo's hospital._

_Many experts have been predicting that this sort of thing will happen because of Harry Potter's past; but it seems this was done in complete cold blood. Potter is now in custody in the Ministry of Magic, waiting his trial which is to begin tomorrow – which by lots of people has been named: the trial of the century._

Harry remained in the cell for the next twenty-four hours, when he was brought forth to the same courtroom that he had been before, with his hearing last August.

"Please stand up, for the minister has now arrived." The whole room stood up.

"Thank you." Fudge said, smiling at them. When his gaze fell upon Harry, it faded.

"Harry Potter, you have been accused of attempted murder, using an unforgivable curse. How do you plead?"

This had happened all so very fast. Harry then recalled what he had heard on a film that the Dursley's had watched.

"I refuse to say anything without a qualified attorney." He said.

Fudge looked down through his nose at him.

"Death Eaters are not allowed attorneys. Due to the fact that they serve such…"

Harry had not had enough. "I am no death eater." He shouted.

Fudge glared back at Harry. "In the eyes of the law, you are."

"Well the law can go and f…"

Fudge had now stood up. "If you speak out of turn once more, Mr Potter. I shall hold you in contempt, in _Azkaban_." He said menacingly.

"So, how do you plead."

"Not guilty." Harry said seethingly, through gritted teeth.

_Why did the Ministry always seem to have it in for me?_ Harry wondered. _I didn't do anything wrong… Well… I did try to get Malfoy, but…_

"OK, this court is adjourned until tomorrow."

Harry found himself back in the cell. This was the loneliest he had ever been.

He couldn't contact a soul who could guide him - he was on his own.

He had been hoping that at least Dumbledore would visit him.

There was some food slipped underneath the door for Harry. He looked at it with disgust –he hadn't eaten in days. But he didn't care.

However his stomach grumbled, announcing his stomach did care.

Knocking at his cell door awaked Harry.

"Potter, you have a visitor."

Harry climbed out of the hard bed and shivered. It was freezing in this place.

Harry got dressed, all the time names of people rushed through his mind of who it could be that was visiting him.

"Potter."

_Oh shit_.

"Professor." Harry said dejectedly.

Snape looked at Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is sorry that he cannot be here, but he has some major paper work to complete on Pedigrew's capture, which happened last night.

Harry's eyes widened. Tear were beginning to well up… If only he had been practising Occlumency… Then Sirius would be…

Snape sensed that this would cause some pain to Harry.

"Potter, I am sorry for your loss. And given the situation, this is not helping to brighten it up. But we know your innocent."

Harry sighed in relief. "How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"We have our sources. Now, I need to know what happened."

Harry explained what happened, and Snape nodded.

"They planned this." Snape noted.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you know about my position for the…" Snape paused and looked around.

"Yes I do." Harry said.

"Well I heard things from other Death Eaters, and since it isn't in their nature to lie to others… We have been given a warning."

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"Fudge has been linked to many of the death eater sightings and occurrences."

"But…"

Snape nodded.

"I don't understand. How could Fudge be a death eater. It doesn't make any sense."

Snape smiled grimly. "That is the ugliness of this situation. It doesn't make any ghost of sense."

Harry nodded.

"Well, what happened at the courtroom was very unfair." Snape said.

"Why do they reckon I am a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Makes it easy for them. The law is in favour of them."

Harry sighed.

"Alright, times up." Said the man.

"Good luck, Harry." Snape said.

The next day wasn't much better than the day before.

"Mr Potter. Can you please explain to us what happened that night?" said Fudge.

Harry nodded. Harry then explained in as much detail as possible, what happened.

"…I couldn't control my anger… I…"

Fudge nodded, and cut him off by saying: "So you couldn't control your anger? How come?"

"I couldn't handle that they would attack so deviously, and the fact that they had used the Cruciatus curse on Ron and Hermione."

Fudge looked at him, "But you did cast the curse at Ronald Weasley."

"Not on purpose." Harry said.

"What do you mean, not on purpose?" Fudge asked.

"I was casting it at Draco Malfoy."

That didn't go down very well.

"But that is not any better than you cursing Ronald Weasley is that correct."

"But he…" Harry started.

"What did he do?" asked Fudge who looked at Harry with a look of distaste.

"He cursed Ron once, and curse Hermione twice." Harry shouted. "I know I was sinking down to his level, but I knew he had to have a piece of his own medicine…"

_…And fall into their trap._

"Harry, they are still heavily sedated." Snape told him.

"Look, Snape. I have had a shitty day; they nearly had me for breakfast out there. I don't need to see you, to make; making this the best day of my life."

"No need to be sarcastic." Snape said evenly. "Just hear me out, and I will be gone."

"Right." Harry said.

"The order has found out that Fudge is not a death eater, it seems that Malfoy is blackmailing him."

"But you said…"

Snape now looked angry. "Look, that was what Pedigrew told us. He told us two different stories, both under the Veritaserum. There seemed to be a mistake with the first one. Which did an incompetent trainee concoct. So, it enabled Pedigrew to lie."

Harry shrugged, it all seemed a bit odd to him.

The next day didn't go any better than the first two. This time he spotted Rita Skeeter at the back.

"Draco Malfoy do you swear that…"

Harry and Malfoy's eyes met, and Harry glared at him; but Malfoy just smiled.

"I do."

"Can you tell me what happened on the night in question?"

"Certainly. I was at home, mother was cooking the usual Sunday roast. Then we eat it and I then completed some of my homework. My mother can verify all that I tell you."

"Ok, no further questions." The prosecution took a seat, and Harry's defence lawyer stood up.

"Can you please fill the gaps in your story? What did you do before you eat and after? After all, your father was a death eater, he could have taught you to apparate to where my client and is friends were."

"Before I had my dinner I played some Quidditch with some friends I have in my village." Draco said.

"Did you see your father on that day?"

"Did I see my father?" Draco mused.

"Remember that you are under oath."

"I did not." Draco said simply. "The last I saw of him was before the fifth year had even began."

The lawyer turned to the minister and nodded at him. When he had taken a seat he said to Harry, "Malfoy is very good at lying, but not good enough."

The days leading up to the beginning of the Hogwarts term were filled with Harry sitting in the courtroom, while Hermione and Ron were still in a comatose state.

"… The prosecution has now delivered all their witnesses."

Fudge nodded. "Has the defence finished?"

"Yes, indeed we have."

Fudge nodded again, then said to the jury.: "You have heard the case, now you have as long as you need to come up with your verdict."

The jury nodded and they filed out through a door into the jury room.

Harry gulped.

Harry had another visitor, Remus Lupin. Lupin had cuts all over his face that looked recent.

"Full moon?" Harry asked, as if a greeting.

"Yes, Harry." Lupin said.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Well I have learned to not make the potion myself. Well, moving on. The trail."

Harry groaned. "I've had it up to here with this goddamn trial. Why the hell isn't Malfoy on trial, why don't they check his wand?"

"The curse would be erased, there would be no trace of that curse."

"And how do they expect me to case that sort of curse, Barty Crouch told us that when it comes to unforgivable curses, that you have to really mean it; and when I did it on Bellatrix… Who…" Harry gulped, feeling a tight lump in his throat. "She said that I had to mean it, and I did… But it failed. Why did that…"

"Mr Potter, we are ready for you now."

"May the jury please state their verdict."

"The jury find Mr Harry Potter not guilty of murder."

Harry sighed with relief, his heart was pounding when the Jury leader has stood up.

"However…"

Harry already knew what was coming.

"… the jury finds Mr Harry Potter guilty of man slaughter."

"Thank you." Fudge turned to Harry. "I hereby sentence you to ten years imprisonment, in Azkaban."

Harry's jaw dropped, and people behind him muttered angrily. But this noise faded when Harry saw the doors opening and three dementors emerging.


End file.
